Safer
by My Dictator Level is Over 9000
Summary: Perry was speechless, even if he had been able to talk, he couldn't have. He was touched. The doctor had literally said that with him around he felt safer. Although he tried to play it off in the end, Perry knew exactly what he meant. One-shot.


**Authors Note: Ok so this hacker person hacked into my account and deleted this oneshot so im just reuploading this….**

Perry didn't mind rushing over to his nemesis's apartment everyday. He also didn't mind foiling his schemes everyday. He _didn't mind _following him to Gimmelschtump that day. The platypus didn't mind holding the doctors hand. He didn't mind getting in the car with him.

The platypus _did _mind however what the doctor had said to him.

"Thanks for coming along Perry the Platypus yuh know having you around just makes me feel yuh know…safer, in this circumstance, back home its exactly the opposite"

Perry was speechless, even if he _had _been able to talk, he couldn't have. He was touched. The doctor had literally said that with him around he felt _safer_. Although he tried to play it off in the end, Perry knew _exactly_ what he meant.

And the feeling was mutual, Perry also felt safer when Doofenshmirtz was around. Especially that time in the 2nd Dimension. The 2nd Dimension Doofenshmirtz had _tried _to hurt him but the doctor had stopped him. He wanted to thank the doctor, not only from that moment of protection but for being so nice to the boys, they had really gotten along.

Now how many agents could say that their nemesis had been nice to their family?

None, none at all.

Normally if an agent's cover was blown it would be the exact opposite, the evil scientist would try to _harm _their nemesis's family, and hopefully they would stop it but some agents weren't that lucky.

Doofenshmirtz had actually _befriended _his owners and he was thankful.

Now here they were, _enemies_, sitting in a car, all the way across the world, on top of a hill, about to drive through a driving test that would most likely kill them, _together_.

Together.

That's what they were. They were together everyday, every single day, for the past 5 years. They enjoyed each others company. Why else would the mad scientist ask him to take this insanely dangerous driving test with him? And why would the platypus agree?

Why?

If they died, they'd die together. Which doesn't seem so bad. They were enemies, they were frenemies, they were friends, they were best friends.

Who wouldn't want to die with their best friend by their side?

Although they didn't announce it to everyone. They both had come to a silent agreement on what they considered each other.

Now Perry was scared, who wouldn't be? They were driving out of control and smashing into things.

And Doofenshmirtz wasn't the BEST driver. While they were driving, the scientist had drank coffee, taken the written part of the test, hit a kitten and even flossed his teeth.

That wasn't even the worst part.

They had almost hit pedestrians and the car had flipped over on multiple occasions. The platypus had buckled himself in with multiple seat belts. He didn't even know there was even more than one seat belt per seat in a car. The platypus had even taken to writing his own will in that car, in hind sight he should already have that written out, he was a secret agent after all and with all the dangers he faced on a regular basis and escaping death everyday.

He made a mental note to finish writing his will when he got home, well IF considering the way they were driving.

In all odds Doofenshmirtz had passed the test. How he passed was beyond Perry.

The platypus had thought for sure that his nemesis had failed the parallel parking, I mean he crashed through a wall for pitys sake!

And finally the test was over, the scientist had just smiled and was proud of himself for 'doing ok'.

Perry knew Doofenshmirtz, being the dimwitted and irresponsible person he was, would let his license expire again. So before they said goodbye to each other the agent had secretly sneaked a peek at the expiration date on the license.

And in 3 years, they'd both be screwed.

But as long as they were together, they knew they wouldn't fail.

Because being together indeed made them feel _safer_.


End file.
